efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 81
|debut= none |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #80 |nex= FSC #82|image = }} November 2015 sees the 81st edition of Forum Song Contest (FSC), held in Brisbane, Australia. The contest visited the Australian continent because of Sia's win in the preceding edition with her entry "Alive". 34 countries participated in this edition, four more than in October. With Canada, Israel, Morocco and Taiwan several non-European countries returned. However, out of these, Canada and Israel failed to vote, so their entries were moved to the bottom of the scoreboard. Slovenia on the other hand was found on top of the ranking, thanks to Maraaya and their song "Living Again". France placed second and Norway reached the third place. The Host City Brisbane is the capital and most populous city in the Australian state of Queensland, and the third most populous city in Australia. Brisbane's metropolitan area has a population of 2.3 million, and the South East Queensland urban conurbation, centred on Brisbane, encompasses a population of more than 3.4 million. Named after the Brisbane River on which it is located, which in turn was named after Scotsman Sir Thomas Brisbane, the Governor of New South Wales from 1821 to 1825. The area was chosen as a place for secondary offenders from the Sydney Colony. Today, Brisbane is well known for its distinct Queenslander architecture which forms much of the city's built heritage. It is a popular tourist destination, serving as a gateway for visitors to the state of Queensland. The city has hosted several large cultural, international and sporting events, including the 1982 Commonwealth Games, World Expo '88, the final Goodwill Games in 2001, and the 2014 G-20 summit. The Venue The Old Museum Building is a heritage-listed performance venue in Bowen Hills, Brisbane, Australia. The Old Museum was originally called the Exhibition Building and Concert Hall. It was built in 1891 for the Queensland National Agricultural and Industrial Association after Brisbane's first exhibition building, which had occupied the land, was destroyed by fire on 13 June 1888. At the time of the fire the building was being used as a skating rink.The play Troilus and Cressida by William Shakespeare, was also presented in the Old Museum building in 1989. Members of the cast included Geoffrey Rush, Jane Menelaus and Russell Dykstra. The Old Museum building was also used as one of the sites for the 1980s Australian series of Mission: Impossible. The Hosts Guy Sebastian (born 26 October 1981) is a Malaysian-born Australian singer-songwriter. He was the first winner of Australian Idol in 2003, and has been a judge on Australia's The X Factor. He represented Australia at the 2015 Eurovision Song Contest, finishing in 5th place. Sebastian has released eight top ten albums, including two number ones. The first seven all gained either platinum or multi-platinum certification. He has also achieved twenty one top twenty singles, with twelve reaching the top ten, including six number ones. He is the only Australian male artist in Australian chart history to achieve six number one singles, and places third overall for all Australian acts. Delta Goodrem (born 9 November 1984) is an Australian singer-songwriter and actress. Born and raised in Sydney, New South Wales, she enrolled in dancing, acting, singing and piano classes at a young age. She began her career as a child actress, starring in various television shows and rose to prominence in 2002 in the Australian soap opera Neighbours as Nina Tucker. Goodrem has a total of nine number-one singles and 17 top-ten hits on the ARIA Singles Chart. She has sold over eight million albums globally and won three World Music Awards, 9 ARIA Music Awards, an MTV Video Music Award and several other awards. From 2012 to 2013, she served as a coach on The Voice Australia, and won The Voice Kids Australia in 2014. She returned to The Voice Australia in 2015 finally winning in Season 5. The Show The Results The Winner Maraaya - Living again: